There is a desperate need for employers to be able to rapidly screen applicants, due to the fact that the most qualified applicants will go first. This is especially true in positions that are more common and where there are high-volume numbers of applicants. The problem with the rapid screening of applicants in high-volume positions is that the work itself is extremely tedious and time-consuming. The organization that can review a tremendous number of resumes in a short period of time and make offers to the appropriate candidates will have a tremendous advantage over other organizations and obtain a much higher quality workforce. Most corporations cannot really afford to hire the type of manpower it takes to have a very efficient operation, especially with the deluge of resumes that are submitted at their doorstep. In addition, it is also very difficult to keep the resume reviewer interested in the process, since it is a very tedious and boring task, especially with the lower-level, high-volume positions.
Another problem facing job recruiters today is that they are sent a number of unsuitable and unqualified applicants. This is due to the fact that employers are requiring applicants immediately, and the recruiters are unable to perform the tedious task of sorting through resumes in the requisite period of time. In some cases, they are unable to discern whether a job applicant is truly qualified based on the generic quality of his or her resume.
Moreover, it has been statistically shown that fewer that six percent of job applicants have a current and ready resume. This alone prevents them from applying to an employer. Typically, these potential applicants feel compelled to customize their resume for each and every position for which they are applying. This factor also keeps the pool of eligible job applicants way down.
The major problem with either the human resources organization of companies or recruiting organizations is that they do not or are unable to catalog applicants for future disposition and placement. They simply are unable to truly and objectively measure their attributes against specific jobs and effectively correlate these individuals to potential positions with any degree of accuracy. This typically requires the legal recruiter or human resources person to pull a particular resume from the past and make this correlation by hand. Organizations that receive hundreds of resumes on a weekly basis would simply be unable to accomplish this task. Still another problem facing human resource and recruiting personnel is the inability of these hiring personnel to conduct targeted interviews. To truly perform an effective interview sometimes requires weeks of training. In some cases these recruiters move on to other positions, and all of this training is lost. This training can be very expensive and time consuming. Most organizations forego truly extensive training and hope that some very basic principles and common sense on the part of the human resource manager or recruiter will carry the day. The end result can be a very unscientific and poor interview that provides the interviewer with very little indication as to how this person truly would perform in a required job.
Corporations and recruiting firms do sometimes provide employees with questionnaires. These are very time consuming exercises that require extensive analysis from a human being. Typically they do not correlate to the position at hand.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more the problems set forth above.